Victims of Love
by LosingSpark
Summary: Every soul has a soul mate... Doesn't mean you are going to like them!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : _This story is gonna be interesting... That is all! :P_

* * *

Would you just talk to me?" Ichigo Kurosaki demanded.

"There's nothing to talk about!" Rukia Kuchiki shot back.

"Then why are you avoiding me?" he questioned, his eyes narrowing in annoyance.

"I'm not avoiding you!" she replied, looking away.

"Yes you are!"

I am **NOT**!"

"Does it have anything to do with the other night?" Ichigo asked, getting serious.

"It has nothing to do with** THAT**!" she retorted, her violet eyes flashing in anger.

"Rukia..." he said softly, reaching for her.

**"DON'T!"** she exclaimed, backing away from him.

Ichigo stood there for a moment, before balling his hand into a fist and lowered it to his side. Without a word, he spun around and stormed out of the room. Rukia wrapped her arms around herself and slid to the floor as the front door slammed shut.

* * *

Ichigo stomped down the street, trying to calm down. Several people stepped off the sidewalk to avoid the angry red head.

"What am I doing?" he muttered to himself.

He didn't really have any right to be angry with Rukia. It wasn't fully her fault for what had happened. Before he could dwell anymore on his thoughts, a sudden flash of white in the alley caught his eye.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed.

As he ran into the alley , he was not expecting what he saw. A girl about his age was proped up against the fence. The first thing that had caught his eye was her outfit. It was a Soul Reaper's outfit, only white. Other than that, she looked normal. Her light blond hair stood out against her light cocoa colored skin.

"Hey... You okay?" he asked her.

When he got no reply, he picked up the girl, who fell limp in his arms. He quickly shot the two blocks back to his house.

* * *

"Rukia!" he shouted, bursting into the house.

"What do you want?" she called from upstairs.

"Emergency!" he shot back, running up the stairts.

He couldn't put the girl downstairs. He didn't need his sisters or dad asking questions.

"What are you talking about?" she asked as he shot into the room, "Misuzu?"

"You know her?" Ichigo asked, lying her on his bed.

"She's from the Soul Society, but she's a Soul Energist." Rukia told him.

"What the hell is that?" Ichigo asked, annoyed that he didn't know.

"Later!" Rukia hushed, "She looks okay. Her energy is low. It looks like she just needs some rest. I wonder why she is here though..."

* * *

A few hours later, Misuzu began to stir. Her eyelids fluttered slightly before slowly opening. She sat up and looked around the room.

"Where... am I?" she asked.

"Are you feeling alright?" Rukia asked.

"Rukia!" she grinned, seeing her friend.

The short girl just sat down on the edge of the bed and eyed the dark skinned girl.

"I'm fine Rukia..." Misuzu reassured her, " I'm just a little weak."

"What happened?" Rukia questioned.

"I... don't... I don't remember... I remember training with Master Mikage, but then it goes blank." Misuzu stated, rubbing her head.

"Strange..." Rukia said.

"Glad I'm not the only one confused." Ichigo muttered.

Misuzu looked in his direction and glared at him. Ichigo was taken back when he saw her mismatched eyes. One was gold and the other was a light blue.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"The guy whose bed you've been passed out in!" Ichigo shot back.

"Ichigo! Relax!" Rukia said, throwing a pillow at him.

"What? She's rude!" he retorted, throwing the pillow back at her.

Rukia shook her head and turned back to Misuzu. Before she could question the girl some more, a voice rang out

"Not him..." Ichigo groaned, covering his face with his hand.

"He sounds familiar..." Misuzu said, trying to place the voice.

"Rukia!" exclaimed Renji Abarai, bursting into the room.

The tattooed redhead glared angrily at Ichigo before noticing Misuzu on the bed.

**"YOU!"** they exclaimed in unison.

"You two know each other too?" Ichigo asked, watching the two exchange glares.

"We all studied at the academy together. These two never did get along." Rukia told him, a small smirk on her face.

" _STILL_ can't stand him!" Misuzu stated, sticking her tongue out at Renji.

"Glad to see that you haven't matured any." Renji told her, smirking.

**"Jerk!"**

**"Kid!"**

**"Asshole!"**

**"Bitch!"**

**"Go to hell!"**

**"Why? That's where you'll be!"**

Rukia and Ichigo's eyes widened as Renji finished his last sentence. He obviously went too far. Misuzu narrowed her eyes and lifted her hand.

***SLAP!***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N :** _Woohoo! Here comes Chapter 2! Apologies for its shortness... -_-'_

* * *

***SLAP***

Ichigo jumped in front of Renji, preparing him to protect Misuzu from the enraged redhead.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Renji demanded.

Misuzu gave him no reply, but glared at him.

"Answer me!"

After no reply from the fuming blond, Renji started forward. Ichigo grabbed his shoulders to keep him from moving towards her.

"Don't you think that your last comment was a little much?" Rukia asked, raising an eyebrow.

Renji opened her mouth to reply, but quickly closed it after realizing that she was probably right. He looked over at Misuzu, who was silently running a small teardrop shaped pendant back and forth on its thick black cord around her neck.

"So what happened?" Rukia asked her.

"I don't know." Misuzu admitted with a small shrug, "I can't remember anything from this morning."

"Anything happen last night?" Rukia questioned.

"No. It was a quiet night. But I can't summon my powers." Misuzu continued, looking down at her hands.

"Powers?" Ichigo asked, "Wait a minute! You still haven't told me what a Soul Energist is!"

"Not now!" Rukia hissed.

"A Soul Energist works with all things elemental." Misuzu explained, " Except we don't use zanpakuto. We can summon the elements themselves."

"Don't most zanpakutos use an element?" Ichigo asked.

"That's how you determine who is a Soul Reaper and who is a Soul Energist. Soul Reapers can only manifest one element , while Soul Energist can manifest two or three."

"That doesn't explain why you're here." Renji growled, rubbing the red handprint on his cheek.

"I don't know why I'm here." Misuzu retorted, crossing her arms over her chest, "Why are you here? Did you get demoted? Or are you just stalking Rukia?"

Renji narrowed his eyes at the smirking girl. Rukia was blushing and Ichigo's expression changed to an unreadable one.

"Well, as much fun as this is, I should go and see my dad. I bet my life that he'll know what to do." Misuzu sighed.

"Your dad lives here?" Ichigo asked in surprise.

Misuzu shot him a smirk and headed past him towards the door.

"Misuzu, you might want some different clothes."Rukia told her.

Misuzu looked down at her white robes and sighed.

"It's just one thing after another."

* * *

"You're clothes are huge!" Misuzu groaned, hitching the belt tighter.

"It's not my fault that Rukia's short." Ichigo told her.

Ichigo let out a yelp as Rukia kicked him in the butt. Renji let out a loud chuckle. Misuzu sighed and looked down at the borrowed white tshirt and black shorts from Ichigo. Both items of clothing were about two sizes to big on her.

"Few more blocks and you can change." Rukia told her, ignoring Ichigo's comment.

"And how do you all know each other?" Ichigo asked, randomly changing the topic of conversation.

"We all studied together at the Academy." Rukia told him.

"Couldn't stand each other." Renji added, stuffing his hands in his jeans pockets.

"_Still_ can't stand you."Misuzu corrected.

"Feelings mutual." Renji shot back.

"Will you two give it a rest?" Rukia growled.

"So why are we at Urahara's shop?" Ichigo asked as Misuzu headed towards the shop.

"Really?" Rukia asked him in surprise.

"Does she need to pick up something?" Renji asked.

Rukia sighed and shook her head. These two were such idiots.

"Well, look who decided to stop by for a visit." smirked a voice.

Keisuke Urahara stood in front of them, a lazy smile on his face.

"Hi Dad." Misuzu grinned.

**"DAD?"** Ichigo and Renji exclaimed.

"Idiots..." Rukia muttered.

* * *

**A/N** : _Teehee! Sorry, but I can just imagine Ichigo and Renji's reactions at the end of the chapter! :P_


End file.
